This invention relates in general to package handling, and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for receiving packages of random size and stacking the packages in a stable configuration upon a pallet or other suitable location, such that the entire pallet and its contents thereon may be shipped to a remote destination.
In the prior art, it is generally known to provide methods and apparatuses for stacking individual packages (which may also be referred to as xe2x80x9cboxesxe2x80x9d) into one or more groups, in order that the groups of packages may be commonly transported to a remote location. Such prior art apparatuses tend to be grouped into xe2x80x9crandomxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnon-randomxe2x80x9d palletizing systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,692 to Mazouz, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Randomly Arriving Mixed Size and Content Parcelsxe2x80x9d, discloses a method and apparatus for stacking parcels with the use of a circular xe2x80x9ccarouselxe2x80x9d-type conveyor 2 which accepts packages and stacks them upon pallets such as 6. Certain xe2x80x9cattribute factorsxe2x80x9d are used to select a parcel, such as toxicity, drop tests, crushability, fragility and content. An important part of the Mazouz disclosure appears to be the use of xe2x80x9cvoxelsxe2x80x9d, which are of xe2x80x9cunit lengthxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9clargest common voxelxe2x80x9d is determined for modeling purposes.
Although prior art such as Mazouz includes advantages, needs always exist for improvements over the prior art which provide improved accuracy and efficiency of pallet stacking, which is provided by the present invention.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art by providing a method and apparatus for measuring, accumulating, and palletizing packages which provides improved stacking efficiency in a time-efficient manner.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for handling packages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for stacking packages in a stable manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for stacking packages received in a random manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for stacking packages which is adaptable for a wide range of package dimensions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for stacking packages which is efficient in its use of time and space.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for identifying the xe2x80x9ccenter positionxe2x80x9d of a package which is on an accumulator conveyor.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.